Haku Chronicles 2:  Let's Go To The Festival!
by 2Face's Number 1 Fan
Summary: Here it is, the second Haku Chronicles Story!  The title says it all:  Haku drags Zabuza to the Hidden Mist's Annual Summer Festival, but will Zabuza be able to handle the summer fun?  This is not a continuation of A Typical Day. Read and Review, Please!


_**Naruto- Haku Chronicles Number 2: Let's Go To The Festival!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Haku, or Zabuza, or anything pertaining to that matter. I think you'd know if I did.**_

_**Author's Note:Just so I'd let you know, this story is pertaining to Haku and Zabuza. For all you HakuZabu fans, or Haku and Zabuza hate-listers, GET AWAY FROM THIS PAGE. NOW. This spinoff doesn't concern any of that. Only Haku and Zabuza fans, general Naruto fans, friends of mine, or random people who just like to read are welcome. So, in your reviews, I really don't want to see any of that "This story stinks because it has Haku/Zabuza in it", or, "Why didn't you include my honey Sasuke?". Got it?!! Don't ask me why I didn't put whatever other overrated character in here, because now you know. I'm a Haku fan, and this is what I wrote. If I put your fav character in there, consider yourself lucky.**_

_**Also, Haku Chronicles is exactly what it sounds like. It's not really a series. It just tells tales back before Haku and Zabuza were introduced to the show. The story before this one is called A Typical Day. You don't have to read these in any particular order, but I'd prefer it if you did and post a review on each. I dunno why I'm like that. HAPPY READING!!**_

_**...One Morning...**_

Haku sat up in bed with a jolt. He turned to look at his calendar, taped to the wall beside him. He grinned. It was time for the annual Hidden Mist Village's Summer Festival! Haku had never believed that it would happen, but June 21st was finally here.

Haku hopped out of bed excitedly, grabbing a stamp from his dresser and marking off the date on the calander. He ran to the bathroom, did his business, and took a quick shower, and brushed his teeth. After that, he went to his room to get dressed. Instead of dressing into his usual robe, sash, and turtleneck, he dressed into a red T-shirt with the Hidden Mist symbol on it, and casual shorts. It was way too hot to wear what he usually dressed in, anyway. He left his hair out of his skullcap today.

Haku slipped on flip-flops and stood at the doorway to Zabuza's room. Zabuza was sitting in his room at a small table, sharpening his guillotine sword. Haku knocked gently on the already open door. "Zabuza-san..."

Zabuza looked up, suprised to see Haku dressed so casually. "Not in your dress today, eh, Haku?" He teased in a gruff tone.

"Um...it's a kimono, Zabuza-san. There's quite a difference." Haku corrected in a quiet, shy tone. "Besides, it's too warm outside today to wear it. So...what are your plans for today?"

Zabuza raised his eyebrow in suspicion. He knew that Haku wanted something. He scratched his head. "Um...we didn't have any planned missions for today, Haku. Why do you ask?"

Haku twiddled his thumbs. "Well...I was wondering if...maybe we could..." He looked at the floor.

Zabuza put his hand on his hip impatiently. "Just spit it out, Haku. I know that you want something. What is it?" He always got irritated when Haku was shy and timid like this. It really got on his nerves when Haku acted like a scared child.

Haku looked up, with a pleading look in his eyes. "Can we go to the festival today, Zabuza?!" He blurted. "Please?! know that you'll refuse to go, but it'll be alot of fun! There's food and games and rides and alot of other fun stuff there!"

Zabuza sighed. "I knew you would ask, Haku. And the answer for me is no. You can go to the pathetic little festival by yourself if you want, but I'm staying here."

"Nonononono! YOU have to come with ME!" Haku insisted. "I've gone by myself for five years straight, and I've had alot of fun. But I think it would be even more fun if we could share the experience together this time!"

Zabuza glared at him. "Haku, we go through this every year. Why should I go to a pathetic little village festival? We're ex-Mist ninja, remember? What makes you think it's a good idea to go there?"

"Becaue there is fun games, and fun rides, and good food!! They have tons of stands filled with good stuff to buy, too! I bet they even have a stand that displays or selling swords!" Haku cried. "The best part is, we could go on the roller coaster together!"

Zabuza slapped his head in annoyance. "I'm not going to a stupid fun fair just to ride on a roller coaster with you, Haku." He said.

Haku was not even close to giving up yet. "But, the thing is, I've always been too scared to go on the big roller coaster! And when I go on it this time, I want you there with me!"

"I don't care."

"Zabuza-san, I'm starting to have the belief that you are scared to have a little bit of non-violent fun once in a while." Haku pouted. "Or worse, I'm starting to believe that you're too scared to go on that roller coaster!"

"You kidding me?! I'm not afraid of a silly roller coaster!" Zabuza said. "I...just don't want to go. Now, leave me alone to sharpen my blade. I have better things to do than go to the summer festival."

Haku sighed, shaking his head. "Okay, Zabuza-san. I'll go to the festival myself." He started to walk out of Zabuza's room. Zabuza just watched, arms crossed. Haku turned to smirk at Zabuza one last time before taking off his Hidden Mist headband and then exiting the room. "Have fun sharpening your sword...Scardey Cat!"

Zabuza stood, ignoring his sword lying on the table. He took off his ninja headband (to prevent suspicion that they were rogue ninja) and put it down on the table he was working at. He went after Haku, who was laughing, running out the front door. "Now you wait just a minute, boy!"

And with that, they were gone.

_**...Thirty Minutes Later...**_

"See, Zabuza? Isn't this loads of fun?" Haku said cheerfully, licking away at his ice cream cone.

"No. It's not fun. This whole thing makes me feel like an idiot." Zabuza grumbled. "It's pathetic. I can't believe you dragged me here. We didn't even go on the roller coaster yet! That's the only reason why I came!"

Haku smiled. "Nope, we're saving that for last!" Haku said. "There is lots of other fun things to do besides the roller coaster!"

"Like what? The merry-go-round? The dart-poster game? The make-your-own-art stand?" Zabuza growled sarcastically.

Haku was too pleased to hear the sarcasm in Zabuza's voice. "Sure! And those are just a few of the fun things we can do later..._Oh my gosh_! _Balloon animals_!" Haku squealed with joy as he ran to the jolly clown who was now giving them out.

Zabuza felt like punching himself in the face. This was the most boring event he had ever went to in his life. He had been to a festival, once or twice in his teenage years, but only to meet up with people who had mission plans drawn out for him. Zabuza looked at Haku, who was waiting for his turn to recive a helium-filled rubber animal.

Haku was his little 'killing machine', one of the top former trackers of the Hidden Mist. Maybe even the heir to the Demon of the Hidden Mist throne! It was just sad in Zabuza's mind, that the same guy was giggling over a happy clown who was pulling 100-foot rainbow 'snake' from his mouth. Zabuza kept reminding himself that Haku was just a kid. A very young-acting kid, but that was okay. Especially because he never had experienced a full younger childhood. He had spent it all trying to survive on the streets.

As Zabuza stood impatiently, turned away from Haku, the clown, and a couple seven-year-olds, he heard a voice come from behind him. He turned. It was two of his ninja friends who lived not too far away from them. It was Tarina and Zamu.

"Hey, Zabuza!" Tarina smiled at him, but then gave him a sideways look. "Uh...what exactly are you doing by yourself at a place like this?" She asked in a suspicious tone. "It really doesn't seem like you to just come here and-"

"Um...well, I, uh..." Zabuza blushed, smiled, and scratched his head. It was a very Haku-ish move, only because this was actually the first time Zabuza had ever been so embarassed. "Um...not much. What brings you to the fesival?"

Tarina and Zamu looked at each other. Zamu then shrugged. "We just came for the pocky."

Zabuza nodded. "I see."

Zamu grinned. "Let me guess, you're here because Haku begged you to come?"

Zabuza nodded grimly. "Yup. That's exactly why I'm here."

"Aww! That's so nice of you to come with Haku this year!" Tarina cooed, smiling. "I love that kid. He's so cute and bubbly!"

Zabuza just grunted.

Tarina flashed another friendly smile. "Well, we had better be getting going now. See you later, Zabuza!" She said, waving. She and Zamu ran off to do whatever at another booth.

As Zabuza gave a slight wave, Haku ran up to him with a smile on his face, holding out his free prize. "I got a poodle!"

Zabuza shook his head and sighed. This was going to be a long day.

_**...Three Hours Later...**_

"Yaaaaaaahh!" Zabuza screeched as he swung the wooden hammer at the plastic mole that peeked at him from a small hole. It missed. Zabuza stood, breathless from the twenty-five efforts he had given for this game. Each game was five shots at hitting a mole, and he had played twenty five, which means that Zabuza had missed about one hundred twenty five times. The game operator now happily stuffed the wad of ryo Zabuza had paid him into his pocket.

"Wow, Zabuza...you're really determined to win this game!" Haku marveled at Zabuza's newfound Whac-a-Mole fighting spirit. He had never seen someone play with such determination and anger...and miss the mole so many times.

The moles stopped popping out, and the game operator looked up at Zabuza. "Your game is over, Sir. You have hit zero out of five moles. Your prize is this little rubber ball. Congratulations. Would you like to try again?" He asked, trying to keep a straight face.

Zabuza dug in his pocket and pulled out another 20 ryo. He slapped it into the game operator's open hand. "Oh, yeah!! Just once more! I HAVE to conquer this game!" He panted. He tossed the cheap prize into Haku's hands. The pink bouncy balls made a huge pile in Haku's hands and the ground. Haku gave Zabuza the thumbs up and smiled, although Zabuza's poor skills at the game was almost tear-inducing. This poor rogue ninja was trying to whack a mole, and after one hundred twenty five swings, he had won nothing.

"You're gonna get it this time!" Zabuza glared at the electronic carnival game.

The bored-half-to-death game operator smiled with glee. He was getting money _and _entertainment. He sighed with both pleasure and annoyance as he pressed the button to start the game up again.

"Aaahh!" Zabuza yelled as he swung as hard and fast at his next target. The mole popped back into the hole right before the hammer hit the surface of the game board. Close, but still a miss.

"Go, Zabuza!" Haku cheered him on as Zabuza missed two more times.

"Yaaaaaaaaahh!" Zabuza tried as hard as he could to hit the next one. A miss. Cursing again, he swung as hard and as fast as he possibly could at the last mole. Zabuza whacked the mole so hard that the coil inside broke and the plastic mole was sent flying off into the distance.

"Ha! I did it! I killed it!" Zabuza shouted with glee, yet still breathless. He turned to the game operator. "Ha ha ha! You wont be seeing any more of my money in your pocket, bub! 'Cause I did it!" He triumphantly handed the operator his mallet.

"Your game's over." The operator sighed. "You have hit one out of five moles. You have three choices for your prize. You can have this little green stuffed penguin, two rubber balls, or this squeaky blow-up hammer. What will you pick?" The operator man walked over to the prize wall, pointing to each choice.

Zabuza crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "Haku, you can pick the prize and keep it for yourself. I really don't care."

Haku gasped excitedly. The game operator and Zabuza could tell he was having a really good time. He pointed frantically at one of the prizes. "I'll take the big squeaky hammer, please!" He said, beaming.

"Sure, kid..." The operator grabbed the blow-up hammer and handed it to him. "There you go...hope you had fun. Thanks for playing." He tipped his hat and went off to go find the missing mole.

Zabuza and Haku continued walking throughout the festival, with Zabuza dreading what Haku would drag him into next. Now, Haku wasn't even concerned with that. He was too concerned with hitting Zabuza in the head with the hammer when he wasn't looking, then putting the hammer behind his back when Zabuza turned to glare at him.

Haku bopped Zabuza's head gently with the toy from behind. Zabuza whipped around, glaring as Haku flashed him an innocent smile and hid the hammer behind his back. Haku couldn't help giggling softly. "Is there something wrong, Zabuza?"

"Grrrrr..." Zabuza just shook his head and kept walking.

This went on with Haku and Zabuza for ten more minutes. Zabuza didn't know what to do about it at first, but then he realized that they were just walking around the festival aimlessly. Haku was just bored. Zabuza turned to him just as Haku was about to hit him again. Haku squeaked out in suprise, now knowing that he was caught. Zabuza just crossed his arms. "Listen up. Instead of wandering around here watching people have fun, why don't you go off to have your own fun for a while?"

"You're leaving?" Haku's lip did a fake quiver and his eyes grew huge and watery. "I thought we'd go on the roller coaster together!"

"Uh...no...I...don't worry about me. Just...meet me back at this spot in a half hour, okay? Then we'll go on the roller coaster." Zabuza said nervously.

"No, you're going to run off back to the hideout the second we split up! I know it!" Haku whined like a small child.

_Drat! He's too smart to fool! _Zabuza silently cursed himself for sounding so phony."Uh...no...I wasn't going to leave!" Zabuza lied. "I just...didnt't want to get in the way of your fun. Like I said, we'll meet back here in thirty minutes. I'll do whatever I want, and you can do whatever you want for a while. Both of us will be happy." Zabuza was planning on sneaking off back to the hideout and leaving Haku there untill dark, but Haku had caught him. Now he had to stay.

As Haku finally dropped the puppy face, he grinned. "Okay, Zabuza!" He said merrily as he ran off. _Works every time._

_**...Forty-Five Dreadful Minutes (for Zabuza, that is) Later...**_

Haku ran back to the spot where he and Zabuza had planned to meet, laughing. "Zabuza, I had the greatest time ever! I went on every ride besides the roller coaster, including the ferris wheel with some people I don't even know! I also played five games, and won four of them!" He beamed, showing Zabuza the giant plushies and cheap toys he had won.

"Yeeahh...that's great, Haku." Zabuza scratched his head. "When are we going on the roller coaster thingy? Because the sooner we go on it, the sooner we can leave. I'm just here to prove that I'm not scared of a crazed machine."

"Really? That thing looks pretty wild..." Haku warned with a smile on his face, making finger motions in the air. "See? It goes up this biiiiig hill, and then it drops down like this. You go so fast that you even lurch forward in your seat! Then, it loops around and around like this and turns upside-down, and then it-"

"How do you know all of this?" Zabuza felt a bit queasy now.

Haku smiled. "I've watched the people go on it millions of times. I got in line once, but I ended up chickening out. Now that I'm a bit older, however, I feel eager to go on this time without backing out of it!"

Zabuza scratched his head again. "Uh..."

Haku glared at Zabuza, but smirking at the same time. "You look pretty scared right about now."

Zabuza wanted to punch him. "Boy, I'm not scared of anything! It's just the heat. It's bothering me."

Haku laughed. "Suuuure it is, Zabuza..."

Zabuza crossed his arms. "I bet you that I wont be suprised or scared for one moment on the ride!"

"Fine. I'll take that bet. You can't scream, cover your eyes, hang onto me, or even clutch onto the handlebar. Laughing is okay, but crying isn't. You just have to sit there, so we'll see how brave you really are. So, if you scream or do anything else babyish, then you have to let me to teach you how to cook and bake cookies. And if you don't scream, or if I act like a baby, then I'll be your personal slave for the week. You wont have to get up for anything ever again. Deal?" Haku held out his hand.

Zabuza shook it. "Fine. Whatever. We'll see who's the real baby."

Haku suddenly looked unsure. "But what if we both freak out?"

Zabuza waved him off. "Trust me, Haku. That wont happen."

Haku shrugged, the grinned excitedly. "Okay, then! Let's go!!"

Haku grabbed Zabuza's arm and pulled. Zabuza dragged his feet, and so Haku pulled harder. Since Haku's strength greatly surpassed Zabuza's, Zabuza had no choice but to come along. Haku led Zabuza to the roller coaster enterance in an excited hurry, and so they arrived there in a matter of seconds, despite the coaster being on the opposite side of the park from which they came from.

There was a line, but a small one. There was no doubt that they were going to catch the next ride. Haku was grinning wildly, staring up at the ride who's tracks looped and curved above him. Zabuza gulped as he took a first look at the roller coaster. It was monsterous. It was amazing. It was terrifying. It made Zabuza's false bravado falter even more than before.

As Zabuza stared in horror at the shinobi in the roller coaster cars (both kids and adults) were putting their hands up and screaming as they bolted across the creaky tracks. Zabuza twitched as he watched the people in the car go upside-down across the overturned tracks, still keeping hands in the air and screaming their heads off.

As Haku was waiting patiently in line, not even paying attention to his sweaty, trembling master, a girl slightly younger on him tapped on his shoulder. She was about his height, with long black hair and dark glasses. As Haku turned, the girl gave him a scared, wide-eyed look. "H-have you ever been on this thing before?" She asked softly, looking at the ground. "I've...I've always wanted to try it, but I'm a bit nervous..." Haku could tell she was a bit shy as well as scared out of her mind.

Haku smiled. "Nope. I've never been on it before. But, don't be too nervous. It's just a ride, anyway. It's not like you're in danger or anything, right?"

The girl twiddled her thumbs. "Well, I was always afraid that I might get sick. Or, there's that chance that it could malfunction, and we could never stop going or fall off of the tracks. And...I really don't have anyone to go with. My other friends...were too frightened." She said softly.

Haku raised his eyebrows. "There's a pretty low chance of that happening, you know. I mean, they strap you in very tightly for this particular one. Even if you wanted to jump off, you couldn't. And...that's too bad about your friends. I mean, I could sit with you if you want me to..." Haku shrugged. "Would you like that?" He didn't like to see other kids being upset and scared like this.

"Yes, please!" The girl excitedly said. "I would really like that, thank you."

"Okay, then..." Haku then turned to Zabuza. "Hey, Zabuza-san..."

"Huh?!" Zabuza whirled around in a panic. "It's our turn already?!"

Haku sighed. "No, not yet, Sir." He guestered to the girl standing behind him. "She's a bit scared, so I'm going to ride with her, okay? We'll sit in the two seats that's right behind the front car. You can sit in the front, since you're the brave one, right?" Haku smiled politely, trying his best not to show his evil smirk.

Zabuza swallowed down the upcoming panic that was bubbling in his throat. "Uh, yeah...whatever. I'll ride in the front." He said shakily.

Haku pointed, bouncing up and down excitedly. "Hey!! Hey!! Here comes our ride now!" He squealed as the attached cars pulled up in front of them. The people in the cars unstrapped themselves with the help of the ride operator, then exited the ride.

"Oooohhh..." Zabuza and the girl moaned nervously. Zabuza made sure his scared moan was quieter, so Haku wouldn't hear it.

"Yay! Let's go!" Haku jumped into the second seat after helping the girl in and helping her with her seat belt, making sure to tighten it. Haku strapped himself in, and motioned for Zabuza, who was just standing there in front of the roller coaster, to hurry up. "Please hurry, Zabuza-san. All of the other passengers are seated."

"Um...you know, Haku..." Zabuza stalled. "Shouldn't we be reading and checking with the safety precautions before going on this ride?"

Haku sighed in annoyance. "Let's see. You don't have any broken bones, you're certainly not pregnant, you don't and haven't had any recent injuries or illnesses, you don't seem to have any back problems, you're at least five feet tall, and you haven't been taking in any medicine lately. You're fine."

"How do you know any of that's not true?!" Zabuza challenged, putting his hands on his hips.

"I live with you. I think I would know."

"Hmm." Zabuza mumbled something, then finally stepping into the front car. He looked around at the heavy, tight straps and belts that next to him. The ride operator looked over and saw the confused look on Zabuza's face, and so she went over to help.

As the ride operator put the guard on his chest and the belt over Zabuza's waist, Zabuza looked up nervously at her. "Hey, uh...are you sure he's not too short to ride this?" Zabuza asked, pointing back at Haku, who was still reassuring the girl that everything would be okay.

The operator smiled. "Don't worry. I checked his height really quick right before he walked in. He's tall enough." She nodded, giving him Zabuza the thumbs up.

"Does this thing go fast? Like, really fast?" Zabuza questioned the operator.

"Yes. Yes it does."

"Have you ever ridden this?" Zabuza shivered.

"Yes. Eleven times, in fact!" The ride operator grinned.

"How...how is it?"

"It's awesome. You'll love it." The operator smiled again, although ruefully. She could tell that Zabuza was getting really nervous. "And hey, don't be nervous. You'll have fun."

"Hey, who said I was nervous?" Zabuza let out a loud, false-bravado enriched cackle. "That's absurd!" He laughed, checking out the seat belts on him (to make sure they were secure) all the while.

The ride operator grinned, then nodded. "Alright, Sir. Enjoy your ride." She said, then went over to the operating post to announce the rules for safety during the ride.

As the ride operator droned on, Haku called out to Zabuza. "Hey, Zabuza-san! Are you getting that feeling yet?!"

"Which one?" Zabuza pretended that he didn't know.

"The one where there's all of these butterflies in your stomach, and you suddenly feel like you really have to pee." Haku said to him.

"Of course I don't, Haku. That's stupid." Zabuza lied.

"Really? Because I feel it." Haku said uncertainly. "Wow...maybe I'm more nervous than I thought I would be. Gee, Zabuza, you might have a chance of actually winning the bet." Haku raised his eyebrows in suprise, jealous that Zabuza had 'nerves of steel'.

The girl next to Haku shivered and hugged herself, suddenly feeling cold. There was no doubt she was getting that nervous yet excited feeling, too. "Gee...Haku...maybe I shouldn't go through with this...I mean, it's just too scary." She looked as if she were about to cry.

Haku patted her shoulder and smiled gently. "It's okay. Everything will be fine. Imagine how cool you'll be to your friends when it's all over! Besides, I'm here for you. If you need to grab my arm or something, you can."

The girl just gulped and nodded.

"Oookay, here we go!" The ride operator called out with a megaphone in one hand. "Once again, keep your hands and feet inside of your car at all times during the ride. No standing up or unstrapping yourself during the ride. Remember, these rules were made for _your _safety, so make sure you follow them! You guys ready for the ride of your life?"

"YEAH!!" Everyone on the ride screamed, except for Zabuza and the shy girl.

"Alright. Have fun!" The ride operator said, and pressed the button to start the ride.

The ride started with a jolt. Zabuza lurched forward a bit, resisting the urge to clutch onto the handlebar. It got faster and faster every second, untill it slowed when they started up the huge hill.

"HERE WE GO!" Haku was laughing like a maniac as the girl he was sitting next to whimpered and latched onto him in sheer terror. It went up and up and up. The girl held on much tighter, in an actually painful matter, but Haku was having too much fun to notice.

Up and up they went.

Zabuza was breathing heavily, eyes widened. He turned to Haku, who grinned back at him. "How long are we going to keep going up like this?!" He called.

Haku shrugged. "I really don't know. Probably another fifty feet or so..."

Zabuza wanted to cry.

The girl Haku was sitting with _was_ crying now. The suspense and nervousness was too much for her. "Oh, gosh...we're all going to DIE! This is it..."

Haku couldn't help chuckling a bit. "It's okay. We're not going to die. Don't worry about a thing. You're just here to have fun." Haku hugged her slighty, despite the tight-fitting seat belts. "I promise that you'll have fun."

_I'm not. _Zabuza gulped as the roller coaster cars slowed, then came to a sudden halt. Everyone on the car, except for Zabuza and the girl, took a look at the lit-up festival below. Some of them waved or made the peace sign to the onlookers below, and some just wanted to be noticed by fake-screaming bloody murder or waving frantically in the air with both arms.

Haku smiled as he looked around, the wind blowing his hair freely all over his face. "Wow. Look how high up we are, Zabuza! It's beautiful and so scary and suspenseful at the same time!" 

"Aaahh! I can't take this! Just get it over with!" The girl next to Haku screamed out to no one, squeezing tighter onto Haku and squeezing her eyes shut.

"It's okay, it'll be over before you know it-" Haku started.

The roller coaster cars dropped down the huge hill, going so fast that everyone had to hang onto the handlebars if they wanted to live. Zabuza whipped around and grabbed Haku's arm. "AAHH!! OH MY GO-" Zabuza's mask tore from his face and into the wind.

The cars went even faster than before. Zabuza was cursing and screaming as the roller coaster led them up to a huge loop in the air, flipping them all upside-down. Haku was just laughing hysterically, one hand on the handlebars and one hand hanging onto the girl. As soon as they turned upside-right again, Zabuza let go of Haku's arm, turned his head out of the car and vomited. He couldn't take the queasy feeling in his stomach anymore, and he had eaten alot during the half hour he and Haku had wandered the park separatley. After Zabuza had thrown up, he still didn't feel any better.

Zabuza felt as if he was about to pass out, even though Haku was having the most fun he had ever had in his life. Zabuza put up with the rest of the ride, which seemed a bit smoother than the first few seconds. After the horrifying ride had come to a complete stop at the enterance, Zabuza unstrapped himself as quickly as possible, then ran to the bathroom.

_**...A Few Minutes Later...**_

"Zabuza-Sir?" Haku gently tapped on the last portable bathroom stall that was at the festival. He had knocked on each and every other one, and it only resulted in angry or disturbed people. One woman even tried to hit him with her purse, so he had just dodged and ran to the next stall.

The small shifty lever on the door turned green as Zabuza slowly exited the stall. He didn't look as sick or worried as before. He looked down to see Haku and the girl he had been sitting with standing near him, looking a tad worried. But now, when they saw Zabuza looking a bit better, their worries came to an ease.

"Hello, Haku...and..." Zabuza said, sighing.

"My name's Kusenoaru." The girl said.

"Hey, Zabuza..." Haku started with an evil smirk. "You know, I was watching you the enitre time on that roller coaster. You didn't look like you were having very much fun, were you?"

"Hmm." Zabuza grunted, knowing what was coming.

"You were screaming, cursing, grabbing onto me, and you threw up. Look who turned out to be the baby." Haku chortled.

"Yeah, so? What are you saying?"

"Just call me Chef Haku from now on, Sir." Haku laughed.

"Fine. Whatever." Zabuza sulked. "That roller coaster was the most terrifying thing I have ever experienced in my life so far. Ever. Very thrilling, but...it made me sick to my stomach."

"Really?" Haku raised an eyebrow. "I thought it was just crazy fun. I didn't really feel scared at all."

"That thing was made of pure evil...It almost sent me flying out of my seat. I felt as if I were going to die, but...it was so...thrilling..." Zabuza stayed silent for a moment, then looked at Haku and Kusenoaru. He grabbed both of their arms, one in each hand. He started to pull them away.

"Where are we going?!" Haku and Kusenoaru. They weren't expecting Zabuza to just grab them and pull them away.

"We're going to ride it again!!" Zabuza shouted back to them with glee. "I call the front seat!"

_**...The End...**__** --'**_

_**I'm guessing that hardly any of you liked this one as much as the 1st Haku Chronicles story...this was a bit messy. I'll admit that I didn't like it as much as the last one. It was sort of absurd, to tell you the truth, but the Whac-A-Mole thing has to make you giggle, even once. Or at least raise an eyebrow. One of the Seven Swordsman of the Hidden Mist Village playing a carnival game...not something you'd read from an aspiring author everyday. I guess, in this story, Zabuza didn't really act as 'macho' as he should be acting in the end of this. Most people who read this would probably tsk and turn away. BUT DON'T PUT ME OFF OF YOUR AUTHOR ALERTS YET!! I promise the next one will be slightly more rational, and I might be in a less goofy mood as I'm writing it.**_

_**Yes, this story was a bit more humorous than the last one, and I tried to fit a cute ending in there.**_

_**Oh, YEAH!! If you were wondering who that girl was in the story, it was ME!! I'm like that when I'm on roller coasters and stuff (DON'T YOU DARE MAKE FUN OF ME!) Yeah...my real first name is Breanna (OMG I JUST GAVE IT AWAY!!), not anything other than that . I'm not Kusenoaru. Oh, by the way, Kusenoaru means 'to be quirky'. YEAH...THAT'S ME. I just love Haku, and I'm afraid of roller coasters, so that was just a part in my story that was practically screaming "THIS IS WHERE YOU COME IN!!" Yeah. I'm weird like that.**_

_**Oh, yeah, and that cooking thing about Haku...please don't pick on Haku just because he likes to bakes cookies and cook. I mean, who DOESN'T?? And if you are allergic or do not like cookies, then that's okay. Just don't make fun of him!! BAKING AND EATING COOKIES IS COOL!! IF YOU BAKE COOKIES AND DON'T FIND IT "IMMATURE" OR "GIRLY", YOU ARE A COOL PERSON!! That's that!! Go, cookies!!**_

_**Now that baking cookies is out of the way, we can move to more Fanfiction-related topics. I'm also the author of the First Impressions: Haku's Training Days series, in case you are already keeping updated with that story. Chapter 20 is out. Right now. So, if you don't have an alert or me to tell you via Personal Message, here's your reminder. It took forever, but Chapter 20 is HERE!!! YAY!! Also, I'll be working on the third Haku Chronicles story and Chapter 21 of First Impressions: Haku's Training Days. In ADDITION, I'm editing each story very slowly, sweeping out spelling and grammar mistakes in every single chapter that I've written. Okay? Got it? You sure? GOOD.**_

_**ALSO!!!! DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW!!! In your review, I really want you to rate this 1/10, and please remember to compare the quality of this story to the first Haku Chronicles: A Typical Day. Please don't compare it to how many spelling or grammar mistakes I made. That doesn't help me at all, y'know!!**_

_**ALSO, REMEMBER THIS: ...HAKU...RULES!!!! NONE OF YOU FORGET THAT!!!!! EVER!!!!**_

_**Tee Hee!! Toodles:)**_

_**Please note that this was quoted from my cousin, Blayke. She said this jokingly to me while forcing me to ride the Superman and wanted credit for it. :) lol (She's a new user on Fanfiction and her pename is also Blayke if you want to visit her, although I don't think she has any stories yet) **_


End file.
